In This Club
by anamandafrenzy
Summary: They just wanted to dance until things got complicated. The only way to garuntee their safety was to dance for the opposing side, the Takahashis. but with Kagome's luck things only get complicated again as she tried to move on qhen the past just wont let go.
1. chapter 1

"Are they good?"

"I'm sure they are." Miroku smirked. Awaiting the rampage.

"You hired dancers without knowing if they can dance? What the hell kind of interview did you have? I swear Miroku if they end up pregnant in like a month- you are so fired again." Inuyasha ranted. They were seated in their usual VIP section of the club. Inuyasha's club.

"Relax- I'm positive they can dance, Inuyasha. Have a little faith in my impressions."

"You're basing this on an impression? Of what? Their looks- I don't give a shit if they look good!-"

"No, stupid. Not even I'm that shallow unless it had to do with the wait staff. Nope, I just had to take a look at their resume." Miroku smiled widely.

"Were they Rockettes?"

"Better?"

"What can possibly be better than that?"

"Oh just dancers who worked for Onigumo…" Miroku trailed off like it was nothing but Inuyasha was suddenly all in.

"No fucking way! You took his dancers?!" He was excited now.

"I didn't actually take them. They- well, she found us."

"She?"

"One of them- she calls herself their manager. I think she's here tonight, somewhere downstairs."

"So I'm paying dancers and a manager? Unbelievable."

"I thought you would if it meant sticking something in Onigumo's face."

"Fair enough" Inuyasha sat back in his lounge chair.

"They should be coming out soon." Miroku said.

"Where's my brother? Wasn't he supposed to be here tonight?"

"No idea. Kouga! Another round!" Miroku yelled over the railing to Kouga behind the bar. He gave a nod and they waited for their drinks. As well as for the new girls to take their places.

* * *

"We shouldn't have done this…" Kagome whined.

"Relax- it's fine."

"No it is not! We could be in serious shit for this, Sango!" Ayame hissed.

"If you two would just stop being vaginas, no we won't."

"This is like turf war shit, Sango and we just overstepped the boundaries- we hopped them."

"Shut up! I told you I had a plan to get us out and this was it. You all promised we were in this together, alright?!" Kagome and Ayame both looked like they had more to say but kept quiet. Rin was just watching the whole arguement go down.

"You guys go on in a few. Fighting won't up the mood, you know?" She looked at them.

"She's right" Kagome looked up. "We should be happy right? We'll be able to show our stuff. And I mean, these outfits are pretty cute" She offered a smile and it was contagious enough to affect the others.

The outfits were all pretty skimpy but what did you expect? They were club dancers. It was an odd club though. It was somewhere between your average nightclub and burlesque. Kagome loved it though. She could do everything here. Look cute in all kinds of outfits and dance. It was their first night out though. They were new hires. It was a quick deal too. One day they were at Onigumo's and the next week they were in rehearsal for this place. This place is called Sengoku.

Ironically, it's called that when there's a never ending war between this place and Onigumo's. Where the girls worked before. Which leads us to the part where they are slightly freaking out over coming out in their new job. Onigumo was nowhere near happy with their letters of resignation. OR rather, method of resignation. Especially Kagome's but there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't own them like he did his other dancers. They owed him nothing.

"Can I help you?" Rin opened the door to find a tall man with white hair looking down at her. He had a hard face with purple streaks on his cheeks and golden eyes. It was obvious that he was a demon. Had Rin not reminded herself she was supposed to be professional, she probably would have swooned harder than she already was. Silently, of course.

"You're a dancer?" He raised a groomed brow.

"Was but now I manage the new ones. Again, can I help you?" She crossed her arms in a defensive stance. The girls knew it too well.

"You manage our dancers yet you do not know me? Obviously Miroku is lacking in his skills on the job." He sighed.

"Our?" She mimicked.

"Takahashi Sesshomaru, a pleasure to meet a woman of business." He grabbed her hand and kissed the back. She pulled it away with a blush.

"Azuma Rin. I manage the three dancers behind me. Any particular reason you're here?" She crossed her arms again.

"The previous dancers were idiots. Never knew when to go where. I have a habit of preparing them seconds before so they knew what to do. It seems my services are no longer needed though. I wish you ladies luck. My brother and I shall watch you performance in or section-"

"your brother?" Rin interrupted.

"The owner, unfortunately." He bowed his head and left the room.

"So basically this dance is do or die?" Ayame spoke first.

"Your negativity is killing me right now, I swear." Sango rubbed her temples.

"guys! We're dancers and good ones at that. If all we have to do is make sure our dancing is good then we'll do better than good. We'll do amazing." Kagome smiled and pulled everyone in for a hug seconds before they had to go on.

* * *

The lights were set on stage only and the place got quiet. It went dark again until music picked up. One spotlight shone above Sango on the center stage platform. The music was slow and on the next hard beat a spotlight was placed on Ayame on a smaller platform above the crowd to the far left. The last shone upon Kagome who was a medium sized cage hanging to the right of the stage and above the crowd. The music finally picked up to dancing capability. The crowd cheered for the new dancers and went along with the music. The girls did their thing. Feeling themselves through the music, they had fun again. All the turf worries, bills, and relationship problems were out the window. There was just the music and a few staring eyes.

"See? I told you they could dance" Miroku smirked.

"As if you even knew, dumbass" Inuyasha punched his side. His eyes never leaving that cage. The moment that light hit her, Inuyasha had sat straight in his seat. She was beautiful. Long straight black her and brown eyes shrouded in dark make-up. The way she moved was so sensual and so personal. She could dance and she knew it. He wanted to see more of it, preferably in private times.

"They're good as hell- dibs on the cage girl" Kouga walked in with their drinks.

"You can't call dibs on my dancers!" Inuyasha hissed.

"Chill dude- you don't own them." Kouga looked at him before sitting down on another lounge chair.

"We kind of do" Sesshomaru walked in.

"So kind of you to finally show up, brother."

"Always a dream. I met the manager. Feisty little thing." Sesshomaru sat down and took Inuyasha's drink for himself. He just rolled his eyes and watched on the cage girl again.

"Damn, they're good.." He whispered.

"So do I still have a job?" Miroku turned around.

"If you could also get me her" Inuyasha pointed.

"The deal was good dancers. A date for you is almost impossible seeing as you're a dick well known." He smirked.

"Or just his dick is well known and no one wants it anymore" Kouga smirked and took Miroku's drink.

"Aren't you working? You shouldn't be drinking" Sesshomaru looked at him.

"Slow night." He shrugged.

"My ass. Get back downstairs before I fire you" Inuyasha barked.

"you wouldn't. Your mom loves me too much." Kouga smirked before heading downstairs.

"Unfortunately…" Inuyasha growled.

"I might want to be here every night after all" Miroku chuckled as he watched the girl dance on the main stage.

"So you might actually do your job?"

"I got you girls, didn't I? And good ones at that."

"But not that date" Inuyasha blurted.

"She's not your type."

"You don't even know which one!" He argued.

"Cage girl right?" Miorku sighed and Inuyasha froze. "She is so similar to Kikyo, of course I fucking knew."

"She is not!"

"Oh yea. I can really see a resemblance."

"You guys are fuckin assholes. She does not look like Kikyo."

"Is this relationship trauma, Inuyasha? Do you need to talk something out?" Miroku teased.

"Fuck off." Inuyasha shrugged him off and sat back in his chair again. He watched her for the rest of the night.

 **Note: I have a lot of this already written. It's just going through mild revision. I'm hoping to post something at least twice a week and at most three. Bother men if you want more faster, I'd be happy to oblige. I hope the story strikes your fancy because I'm actually quiet proud of this one! Enjoy!**

 **Love, Ami (:**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes mother, it went fine. Of course I had dinner. No, I didn't drink too much- of course. Yes, I know. I will see you at home. I'm going now" Inuyasha hung up the phone quickly with a deep sigh. "Jesus, that woman…"

"I'll make a- MAN OUTTA YOU! …" A voice rang through the whole club. He turned around quicker than the little ears at the top of his head could even manage.

"What the hell?" He made his way downstairs and followed the voice all the way to the locker room for the dancers. They kept singing, whoever they were. He opened the door slowly and heard the water turn off in the showers. A small hand reached out from behind the curtain to grab a towel. Within seconds, the shower curtain was pulled and a dripping wet beauty stood before him. One he definitely wanted to see.

"Oh! I had no idea anyone was still here!" She squealed and ran to hide behind the curtain.

"Generally the owner stays late so…" Inuyasha smirked. He could still see her legs beneath the curtain. A pure white complexion. Untouched, clean and enticing.

"You're?- Shit, oh! I'm so sorry, I though just Erb the overnight Janitor was left! I'm really sorry…" She bowed her head about a thousand times. He couldn't forget that face she held while dancing but the new expression of embarrassment was the cutest thing he's seen. It was a far cry from the sexy cage girl.

"Needed a shower?" He raised a brow and leaned on the door frame. If possible, her face blushed deeper. He was loving it.

"I'm really sorry. They shut off my hot water at home. I'm not really up for an ice bath every day so I thought I'd wait till everyone went home and ask Erb to let me stay a little bit- oh, please don't fire him! He's the nicest guy! And-and he has kids and a wife and he really needs this job" She begged and babbled. Inuyasha worked to keep his face straight while watching her. No way in hell he would fire the guy. He might even give him a better job seeing as he can finally get this girl's name and maybe a little more.

"What's your name?"

"If I tell you will you let him keep his job?" She looked up at him. She was standing closer now, completely disregarding the fact that she only had on a towel still.

 _I'll even promote him_. "I might" He smirked.

"Higurashi Kagome." She smiled warmly.

"Takahashi Inuyasha. I look forward to working with you" He shook her hand.

"Oh- that's right, you're my boss. It's nice to finally meet you. Miroku told us that meeting you wasn't necessary because you would never be around." She said cluelessly and Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched.

"He did, did he? Well, I guess this interaction proves him wrong." He smiled.

"I'm only meeting you now and it's past club hours. It might prove him right" She giggled and pulled back her hand. He loved the sound.

"Whatever" He shrugged.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get dressed now and go home." She looked up at him.

"By all means, be my guest" He leaned against the lockers.

"I can't get dressed with you in here, silly." She giggled again and it was hard for him to be a douche anymore. He left her to dress herself in privacy and scolded himself for it outside the door. It took awhile for her to get ready but he waited.

"Oh- you're still here?" She opened the door and walked out. Her hair as tied up and she had glasses on. Another far cry but it was just as enticing.

"I am."

"How come?" She looked up at him.

"Um.." He searched for a reason. Even just words of any kind. "Do you have a ride?" He blurted and mentally smacked himself for sounding like a such a bitch. She giggled.

"I'm not a far walk from here." She smiled.

"Nonsense! It's 4 in the morning. Here, I'll take you" He lifted his car keys and started walking out of the building. Kagome followed. He locked up and they said goodbye to Erb for the night. Before she could get to what she presumed was his car, he grabbed her duffle bag roughly and put it in the trunk. She watched him in slight shock at his rough courtesy.

He opened her door for her and everything. It was adorable and she couldn't help but smile. He drove her home in silence but it was peaceful. She gave him the directions and they made it to her small apartment by the docks in no time.

"Kind of risky living here. Don't you think?" He stepped out of the car.

The area was dingy. The ports here were unused now but still stood decrepit. These parts where usually cheap and rundown apartments since this place wasn't booming anymore. But that also meant other cheap and rundown things happened along the docks. The rent was dirt cheap enough for a runaway dancer like Kagome though.

"It's not the brightest part of town but a dancer's gotta live somewhere" She gave him a smile and went to retrieve her bag. Inuyasha beat her to it.

"I'll walk you in" He looked around.

"You really don't have to"

"I insist." He pushed past her.

"Sir, really. It's my own apartment. I think I can navigate it on my own."

"Sir sounds weird. Just call me Inuyasha or master if you're feeling submissive" He smirked and leaned into her. She flushed.

"Mister Takahashi, I couldn't! You're my employer!" She rambled and tried to pull her bag back from him.

"I won't let go until I see your door"

"Honestly, what is it with you?" She sighed but turned to walk in her building.

"I just can't let a pretty little lady like yourself go home alone this late and at the docks no less." He told her.

"It's not that bad out here when you're used to it."

"And you are? Used to it?"

"I've been dancing for quite a while. These places are common for my salary."

"Have you lived her long?"

"I just recently moved here. I used to live on the other side of town."

"Oh yea- near Onigumo's right?" He could have sworn he saw her shiver. They stopped in front of a door.

"Um, yea. Before. Well, this is it. Thank you for bringing me home." She smiled and finally took her bag from him before the door swung open.

"You little hussy- do you know what ti- Oh, company?" Jakotsu swung the door and stopped when he saw Inuyasha in front of him.

"Oh lord.." Kagome face palmed and Inuyasha's entire body stiffened. Or rather gained testosterone. "Jakotsu this is my boss, Mister Takahashi and this is my occasional roommate, Jakotsu.

"and reigning best friend, obvi. Pleased to meet you" He spoke rather flamboyantly. The shards of jealousy within Inuyasha shattered. The gay in this man was more obvious than the died hair on his head.

"And we'll be going now." Kagome pushed Jakotsu inside. "Truly thank you for everything. I promise not to use the buildings water anymore."

"What I get nothing- not even a hug?" Inuyasha smirked and she blushed. "Use whatever you want from me. Even me. My assets are at your disposal." His jokes pulled her out of that awkward feeling. That was what he wanted.

"You're too kind" She smiled up at him.

"I'll see you at work tonight?"

"You will" She went inside.

* * *

"Breakfast is SERVED!" Jakotsu sang loudly, banging on Kagome's bedroom door.

"It's 3 something in the afternoon. You do know that right?" She yawned, walking towards the kitchen.

"And that's breakfast for you. Doesn't the club open earlier on weekends?"

"Yes but we don't go out till like 9 tonight. Main event sort of thing" She picked at the omelets he made for her.

"Rehearsal?" Jakotsu asked.

"at 5."

"The girls coming to get you?"

"Yea. Sango wants your cooking."

"Doesn't she always."

"WHAT WAS THAT QUEER?!" Sango yelled as she barged into her small apartment. Rin and Ayame in tow.

"You're fat." Jakotsu smirked as he pushed his plate to the side as a peace offering. The truce was made.

"That seems to have silenced her." Rin teased.

"Don't I get food?" Ayame whined and Kagome pushed her plate.

"Take it. I'll be fine." Kagome stood up.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure boss man will just feed her with his assets if she's hungry later." Jakotsu winked as Kagome reddened.

"Boss man?" All three girls looked at him.

"Why don't you ask her how she got home last night?"

"What are you? My mother?" Kagome looked up at him but the malice was nonexistent on her flushed face.

"Close enough."

"How'd you get home?" Sango interrupted, her omelet devoured and forgotten.

"I. Well, it was really late and he was kind enough to-"

"Who?"

"Dammit get to the good part!" Ayame complained.

"Inuyasha drove me home! My god if you would just let me finish.." She yelled.

"Inuyasha? Takahashi? As in your boss-? Our boss?" Rin stood up.

"Yes."

"Why are you blushing? You should not be blushing."

"Especially when talking about your boss!"

"Have you guys seen him? Very. Very fine, he is." Jakotsu defended.

"Kagome…" Rin looked at her.

"I'm not stupid. He was just kind enough to see me home and you were all making a huge deal about it! Of course, I'll get this red when you put me in the spotlight like that!" She argued and they all retreated. It was true. They threw her under the bus within seconds without thinking.

"We're sorry…" They mumbled in unison.

"It's fine. I'm going to get ready." She got up and they waited for her to shower and grab her things before piling into Rin's car and to the club. Jakotsu tagging along.

* * *

"Not too shabby…" Jakotsu awed as they walked through the club and into the girls' rehearsal room.

"It's 100x better than Onigumo's that's for sure." Sango laughed.

"The asshole gave you guys a basement with small mirrors. It's a wonder you were ever able to choreograph, Kagome."

"Now is not the time" Kagome looked at all of them.

They started rehearsal and Jakotsu watched from the side. Kagome set the moves and they practiced for three hours. All the stupid conversations from the day were lost on Kagome. She felt her dance so much she never noticed another presence at the door until the music stopped and they all heard clapping.

"I must admit that Miroku finally did something right hiring you girls." Inuyasha walked in. His gaze following Kagome couldn't have been more obvious but he didn't care.

"I told him they were good" Rin smiled and stepped in front of the girls. "And you are?" Rin looked at him. The only thing linking Inuyasha and Sesshomaru together would be the white hair. Other than that, Inuyasha didn't have the purple lines on his face but he did have dog ears on the top of his head that Kagome found adorable. He was a half demon, so… Inuyasha looked straight at Kagome and smiled.

"Inuyasha" She bowed at him and the girls looked at her, confused. "Inuyasha Takahashi."

"The owner?!" Ayame squealed. Sango smacked the back of her head.

"Pleasure to meet you." Rin bowed.

"The manager, I presume?" He asked.

"Azuma Rin. And these are my girls, Ayame, Sango and Kagome."

"Now I at least know all of your names." He smiled. "I must be off. I've got a club to maintain. I'll be watching your show from my section upstairs. Maybe you'll come have a drink afterwards?" He winked at Kagome and left the room.

"Shit.." Sango spoke up.

"What?" Ayame looked ather.

"He is hot…"

"I TOLD YOU!" Jakotsu yelled from the other side of the room. The girls laughed.

 **Note: Thoughts, comments, concerns? Please review and/or let me know on twitter! amandafrenzy. If you enjoy, please like and follow (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ya'll! Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm glad others can enjoy this too! I saw some of you noticed Jakotsu hehe he's honestly a favorite character of mine to incorporate. Also, fare warning that Inuyasha and others may be starting to get much more vulgar as the themes darken and twist. Enjoy (:**

"Kagome!" A soft voice shouted.

"Hi Ayumi." Kagome laughed as she hugged the girl.

"You came- I didn't think you'd come. I'm so happy you did."

"I know. Is my mom here?"

"She's in the back- businessy stuffs" Kagome laughed.

"I'll go to her then. I'll help in front in a bit." Kagome walked behind the register counter. She walked through the two-way doors and into her mother's office.

"Hi mom." Kagome smiled and hugged her mom from behind who was sitting at her desk.

"Oh hi sweetie! I didn't know you were coming." She turned to face her daughter.

"I thought I'd surprise you."

"How are you? Oh, you don't come to see us enough! How's work- Rin tells me you girls got a new job and it's much better than that ugly man's club" She gave a disgusted face.

"Rin told you all that?"

"She comes to see me, you know." Her mom winked.

"Mom"

"Oh I know- but is it true? Is this a better job?" Kagome blushed at that.

"Yes mom, it's a better job." She smiled.

"Have you found a nice boy in there? You look happy."

"Mom!"

"It's just a question, don't get so upset about it. That last man you had was so awful. Who doesn't even take the time to get to know their girlfriends family for god's sake and to make that girl cry all the time. He was never worth your time." She waved her daughter off. Kagome just rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to help out in front…" She sighed and put her bags away.

"Kagome! You should stay for a meal. You need to see the boys more often." Her mother nagged.

"Got it mom. Soon!" She grabbed an apron on her way through the two way door and towards the front flower case room.

"I couldn't help but overhear…" Ayumi leaned over the counter with her.

"Please don't ask me the same questions.." Kaogme face palmed.

"Well seeing as I know a bit more than dear ol' mama. Let us have a real conversation. You dumped the ass I presume?" Ayumi batted her lashes, knowingly.

"Ayumi!"

"Don't bump around it. Did you?"

"I wouldn't have quit if I didn't. He'd of had my head."

"And? This new job?..."

"It's much nicer at least. The people are better." She sighed.

"Any hunks working?" Ayumi winked and Kagome blushed.

"Don't tell me! You've got a new guy?!"

"Stimulating conversation for flower shop." A voice cut the girls off. Their heads turned and Kagome let out a squeal of surprise. "That's a new sound from you, Kagome." Inuyasha smirked as he walked up to the counter.

"Um-I-" She could not form words.

"Can we help you?" Ayumi stepped on the girl's foot as she asked him, snapping Kagome out of her trance.

"I need the prettiest Hydrangeas you've got. Throw in a lot of baby's breath and one white rose." He winked and even Ayumi swooned a little before heading to the back cases to pick out the prettiest ones for prettiest customer. "Never thought I'd find you here.." He smirked as he leaned on the counter almost face to face with the girl.

"This is my family's business."

"Really? No wonder Rin recommended it. I need the best quality."

"Our flowers are the best of the best. She's a lucky girl to be receiving these." Kagome said sternly.

"I'll be sure to let her know." He smirked. "My mother, that is." He leaned in again and used his finger to pull her chin up. "That's a cute look for you, Higurashi." He winked and pulled away slowly.

"Look?"

"Jealousy, disappointment, whatever you wanna call it." He smiled.

"I was not-"

"Here you go! Best of the best." Ayumi smiled as she brought out the flowers and handed them to Kagome for wrapping. Inuyasha waited and gave one last wink in Kagome's direction before heading out.

"Did we know him?" Ayumi looked at Kagome.

"He's um… manebuse" She stepped backwards.

"What now?"

"My new boss. Ayumi" She hissed and Ayumi broke down.

"NO FREAKING WAY! NO FUCKING WONDER YOU LIKE YOUR NEW JOB!"

"Ayumi! That language will scare away customers!" Kaori yelled from the backroom and both girls fell silent except for Ayumi's giggles for the rest of the day. Until Kagome had to leave for her work that is.

* * *

"A flower shop?"

"uhuh."

"Yet she's a dancer."

"Uhuh"

"She really strayed."

"Uhuh."

"I wonder how her father feels about her career choice?" Miroku went on and on.

"Uhuh" Although Inuyasha didn't care one bit. Here he sat in his lounge chair watching Kagome do her thing on stage for another night. He couldn't get enough of it. He could watch her dance for the rest of his life and be satisfied. He has a really long life so that's saying something.

"Amazing"

"uhuh"

"Fascinating how one woman puts you in a trance. Hey Inuyasha? I think I'm gonna raid the club safe and take a trip to vegas. What do you think?"

"uhuh" The man heard nothing.

"Go near the safe and you die, Human." Sesshomaru walked in.

"So good of you to join us- and you bring drinks!" Miroku cheered as Kouga walked in after him.

"You ordered them, stupid." Kouga told him and placed the drinks on the table before leaving back to his bar.

"How is he tonight?"

"The same as every night." Miroku smirked as Inuyasha still wasn't paying attention. "Apperantly the girls family owns a flower shop."

"oh really? Are they any good? Mother's been trying to fill the house with flowers lately. Some spiritual thing." Sesshomaru said.

"Inuyasha says they are."

"Oi-halfblood." Sesshomaru smacked the side of Inuyasha's head.

"What?!" Inuyasha barked.

"Care to pay attention to your company? Or are you going to be rude for the rest of the night?"

"Is it really anything new?" He hissed.

"Not with you, no but I bring something you need to hear."

"What do you want?"

"Security says there's been suspicious men lingering around our buildings lately. Maybe little over a week."

"And they tell us this now?"

"It's seemed normally sporadic until just recently."

"Since when?"

"Um, two days ago I think they said."

"Double up security. For Father's buildings as well."

"If this man is Onigumo?"

"He dares to step a foot in our business- we kill him. Simple."

"Times have changed, idiot. It's not that simple anymore."

"Are we really going to go about times changing, Houshi? You've only dimmed down the perverted monk in you over the last century." Inuyasha blurted and Miroku looked wounded.

"You hurt me, Inuyasha. You really do."

"Shut your bickering. I'll go call for extra security. Watch your dancers Inuyasha. Onigumo is known for dirty work like stealing employees and such." Inuyasha snorted.

"Seems to be the other way around doesn't it? Still think he's after them?" Miroku looked at Inuyasha who was again fixed on Kagome.

"Uhuh."

This time, that was a real answer.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Inuyasha kept trying to take the girl home but Jakotsu would beat him to it every time. Still he found ways to be around her. He would tell the girls to come earlier to the club for rehearsals so that he could buy them all lunch. Miroku would join them. This is where it became obvious that Miroku had called dibs on one of the girls too. When Kouga learned of these lunch dates, he came running in too.

"Kouga! You cannot eat all of them!" Ayame yelled as he was eating wings off of her plate. "Kouga!"

"Bro, stop being a fatass. If anyone needs to eat, it's her. Not you." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Are you saying I'm Anorexic?" Ayame rose a brow.

"What?"

"Ignore her. She jumps to these conclusions too often." Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha nodded.

They were all sitting together downstairs by the bar. Inuyasha and Kagome sat besie each other. Ayame and Kouga did the same but from behind the bar and Miroku and Sango were by the two as well. Inuyasha couldn't keep his eyes off of Kagome. She had on a simple pair of yoga pants and a crop top for rehearsal today. Enough of a crop top to leave the viewer wanting and needing to see more.

"Something tells me wings and fries before rehearsal is not a smart idea." Rin stated.

"We'll be fine." Sango shrugged.

"We've gone on starved. I agree." Ayame scoffed.

"Starved?" Kouga asked. Kagome eyed the girls in worry.

"I mean, yea. Sometimes we just forget to eat. Doesn't mean we can't dance though." Sango played it off.

"I agree. Not smart." Miroku shook his head but the topic was lost after that. They ate quickly and the guys were forced to leave the room so they could practice.

It mostly went like this. But it gave Inuyasha the chance to hang around Kagome the only way he could. He could figure out what she liked. Dogs and large slices of pepperoni pizza for herself. What she didn't like. Her grandfather trying to force her into priestesshood and Anchovies. He found ways to make her laugh and the kinds of little jokes she made on her own. Before he knew it, he was dying to take the girl home and into bed like there was no tomorrow.

He'd wanted that from the start but it was getting almost uncomfortable to just stand straight around her. He never even wanted Kikyo this bad. The more he spent time near her, talking to her and watching her dance every night, the more he wanted her. But it was different. He wanted to take her to dinner and out somewhere nice and then take her home to bed. He wanted more. This he was not used to but damn if he wasn't willing to do anything to get her.

"Kagome?" He called into the locker room. The girls were all gone but he figured she had stayed back for a shower again like always. At least, he thought everyone was gone.

"He did what?!" He heard Kagome's voice.

"Don't worry about it." There was Sango.

"Sango, this is not some little feat."

"My brother is no wuss and you know my Father would beat anyone who tried him to a pulp. There is nothing to worry about."

"I don't like this.." Kagome sounded worried about something but he still couldn't figure out what they were talking about.

"And you have Shippo back at home so the shrine is fine. I just worry about you, Gome."

"I have Jakotsu."

"That man can't hurt a fly and he knows it. You out of all of us need to be safe. After everything…"

"Don't." Kagome stopped her. "I know. I'm alright, really."

"You're positive?"

"Yes."

"Good. Perfect. As long as you're okay, I can sleep at night."

He heard Kagome chuckled. Then there was shuffling. It sounded like they were moving around. Inuyasha aborted and moved around the door as Sango stepped out.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come home with you?" Sango asked.

"Yea. I'm gonna shower first so just go home. I'll be good."

"Alright. Get home safe." He listened and waited as Sango left down the hall and out of the club. Then he waited.

 **Note: Thoughts, comments, concerns? Please review and/or contact me at amandafrenzy on twitter! I hope you enjoyed (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haha I'm getting a lot about a magic mike style scene. Hmmm, should I? It would be fun... I'll think about it ;) Please enjoy and lend me your thoughts!**

"I understand Jakotsu, don't worry. No, it's fine. I'll be fine. Just enjoy your time, okay? Love you too, bye." Kagome hung up her phone before exiting the locker. "Oh-!"

"Hi there" Inuyasha smiled as he leaned back against the wall across form the door.

"Inuyasha?"

"Need a ride this time?" He lifted his keys and was already pulling her duffle strap down her shoulder.

"You know you don't have to do this again? I am perfectly capable of showing myself home." He opened the door.

"I can't let a beautiful woman like yourself out of my sight, these days." His eyes full of amusement as he helped in her seat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"I can't keep my eyes off you, duh." As if it was obvious. He began to drive now.

"Stop." She blushed.

"It's true. You're the only thing I see especially when you're dancing. Not that I'd ever complain about it." He put it in park as they reached her building.

"Inuyasha, you're too much." She blushed harder.

"Can I see you in again?"

"You see me at work." She rolled her eyes.

"Out side of work." He added.

"I don't think so." She spotted something in the corner of her eye. It was just a car but she went into a panic. "I can- I can walk myself. Thank you for the ride, really." She grabbed her bag from the back and without thinking, kissed him on the cheek and raced out and into her building. Inuyasha just sat there and watched her go. Momentarily frozen.

* * *

"Can you please?" She whispered looking out her window.

"Are you positive?"

"That isn't the issue right now- can you?"

"Right now?"

"Shippo! I cannot stay here. I'll wait till morning but please? Jakotsu's away and I need a guy. If one of the girls comes it'll end up worse, please?" She begged.

"I'll be there first thing in the morning. Pack things because you aren't going back for a while." He said sternly, and she relaxed a little.

"Thank you, I owe you"

"We're family. We take care of each other. Try to sleep, love you Gome." He wished her a good night and hung up.

The next morning, the car was still there but now Shippo's was too. Shippo was her younger-not-so-younger brother. He was a tiny century old Demon when they had first found him but was now the football and basketball star with at least two feet on her and 100 pounds too. Hence why she needed him to come and pick her up. He knew why he was there and would never object. Kagome raised the boy. They left her apartment with her things and he drove them back to the shrine where she'll be staying for a while.

"You shouldn't have been there in the first place." He told her.

Kagome looked up to make sure that Shippo had come into the living room alone. Souta and her mother where in the kitchen putting away groceries and grandfather was outside cleaning the shrine grounds. Then she narrowed her eyes at Shippo.

"Not now."

"Now is perfect. Kagome, you know I'm right." He sat down next to her on the couch.

"I forget, who raised whom here?" She pointed between them.

"Kagome."

"Shippo, I am a grown woman. Having my own apartment is hardly a fault in life." She sighed.

"It is in yours. Especially when you choose a place like the docks! You were asking for him to come find you again."

"Was I? Hm, thanks for the info." She rolled her eyes.

"Stop being sarcastic about this!"

"I don't know what you want me to say, Shippo. I'm fine. You came to get me and I'll be staying here for a while. As for my apartment, I assumed it would be fine since it was on Takahashi territory."

"Because Onigumo ever gave a shit before."

"Excuse me for assuming that he may have a shred of intelligence in him."

"And this new job?" He rose a brow.

"From one lecture to the next, I see. Have you prepared for this?" She furrowed her brows. "My job is fine."

"Dancing again. And this time it's for Takahashi. It's obvious that Onigumo doesn't give a rats ass about him."

"The only difference is that Inuyasha isn't stupid." She argued.

"Inuyasha? First name basis?" He looked at her. A flush crept up her cheeks and she knew she wouldn't be able to hide it from Shippo. she sighed.

"Yes. A first name basis."

"You can't really tell me you doing this shit again?!" He was nearly yelling now and Kagome narrowed her eyes again.

Of all the shit that has happened to her in her life, she has prided herself in knowing that she has kept her family away from everything. They had known she was in a relationship but didn't know with whom. When everything went sour, she came home less so her mother wouldn't possibly see the bruises or the torment in Kagome's eyes. One thing she always wanted to do was keep the ones she loved out of all of this mess. Shippo was not going to ruin that out of sheer rage.

"Don't you dare, Shippo." She spoke in a low tone but Shippo knew she was serious. He looked away.

"I'm sorry."

Rage or no rage, Shippo loved her. She hadn't wanted to involve Shippo in any of this either but the boy was a curious Demon who was actually older. He found out on his own. Ever since, he's taken to protecting Kagome in his own way. Every argument they have is just because he wants her to make better decisions and live a simpler life. Kagome knew that, truly. But she also knew that she had already made her bed so she was just laying in it now. The arguments were useless but she just let him go on.

"Inuyasha isn't like him. I can see that line in a person now. That line of two different personalities and Inuyasha doesn't have it. If anything, he's a little too honest about himself mostly." She said.

"I still don't trust him." Kagome scoffed.

"You don't have to. He's my boss. So far, he's a good guy." The blush was creeping in again. She didn't care to hide it this time. Shippo took noticed and shook his head. He got up to help in the kitchen and leave Kagome alone again.

Miroku got the call from her later on that she wouldn't be able to come in tonight. She called all the girls as well. She didn't really want to go into details but they would have pestered her endlessly so she summarized. She felt watched, like someone was stalking her apartment so she's staying with her family for now and that was it.

* * *

"Where's Kagome?!" Inuyasha stormed in front of Miroku who was admiring his martini.

"what?"

"Where is she?"

"Who- your love interest? She called out." He rolled his eyes.

"Called out? What do you mean called out? Why?"

"I wasn't pressing the issue. She's allowed to call out, Inuyasha. We do not own her."

"Did she say why?"

"I didn't ask. She seemed frantic, so I let her be. If you wanna find out why not ask the other girls? They all seem pretty close." Miroku waved him off and Inuyasha ran downstairs towards the locker room. He heard voices.

"Do you think she's alright?"

"He wouldn't dare show up at her mom's house."

"You sure about that? This is Onigumo we're talking about."

"It's Takahashi territory!"

"So is her apartment but that didn't stop him."

"The docks are different."

"Did she say anything specific, maybe she was mistaken?"

"She just said something was off. I knew we shouldn't have let her move out."

"Doesn't he get what she means when she's done?"

"He's too stupid to grasp the concept of no"

"I'm scared for her.." There was a collective silence.

"Yea.. me too." Inuyasha ran upstairs and knocked the drink out of Miroku's hand.

"You handle the rest of the night." And then he left.

* * *

Being the boss grants him the access to personal files. Once he saw them, he almost laughed. Everything about this woman contradicted itself but this made sense regarding the flower shop. He knocked on the door of a shrine home.

"Kagome? Could you get that?!"

"Souta- I AM BUSY!" Inuyasha smirked.

"Can I help you?" A boy no older than 13 opened the door and looked up at him. He had short black hair and a soft face so similar to the very girl he was looking for. The fact that they were related was ever apparent.

"I'm looking for Kagome."

"Kagome! THERES A WEIRD MAN HERE LOOKING FOR YOU!"

"WHAT?!" Footsteps raced down a staircase because the boy was yanked away from his sight. Next thing he knew, a steel ladle was heading straight for his face. He grabbed her wrist before she could inflict damage.

"What the fuck, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. He slowly moved the wrist he deflected down and away from his face.

"Inuyasha?!" She asked out of breath. Her eyes were wide and she was flushed from the run. He let go of her wrist and she almost fell back before he caught her again. "What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha never had the chance to answer her. Her eyes closed and her body slumped in his arms. She passed out. Inuyasha cursed aloud.

2 hours later in the darkness of her room, she sits up in bed. This was her room but she does not remember bring herself up here and getting into bed. Before rationalizations formed in her mind, the light gets flicked on. Inuyasha is leaning against her closed door, looking down at her.

"You're up finally"

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" She grabed her duvet to cover her body, nervously.

"I originally came to check on you."

"Is that normally your policy for call outs?" She raised a brow.

"It's a special occasion."

"huh?"

"I need you to tell me the truth."

"About?"

"About Onigumo." Her body grew stiff and she tried to pull back her eyes from going wide.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid, Kagome."

"I'm not."

"Kagome."

"What?"

"Tell me the truth."

"I don't see how this concerns you."

"I don't give a shit what you see, it concerns me well enough." Inuyasha was practically seething but was keeping his composure. Kagome wasn't coming out front with it which means it's something he probably doesn't want to hear. In all honesty, his mind is already picturing the worst-case scenarios but he wasn't going to let himself get carried away

"How? You're my boss."

"And this has to do with my rival messing with my employees." He needed to tell her something.

"It has nothing to do with your rivalry." She sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"It does."

"It does not."

"Will you just fucking talk Kagome!"

"I don't want to!"

"I won't let you work until you do. Good luck with that water bill." He made it seem as though he was about to open the door and see himself out.

"You have got to be kidding me." She looked at him.

"I'm not."

"It's embarrassing!"

"I don't give a shit!"

"I do!"

"Kagome, I swear to god. Just talk."

"My relationship with Naraku has nothing to do with you!" She yelled.

"You-"

"Yes. I was in a relationship with him." She closed her eyes.

"How? He's like.."

"He was sweet and caring when he wanted to be." She defended.

"You're really going to defend his character right now?"

"I'm not. I just- oh forget it." She turned away.

"So you left him?" He sat on the bed.

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"I did. I left him, literally."

"As in you left his club and came to mine instead? Why?" He asked.

"Do you really need details?"

"Water bill." Was all he said she glared at him before she started talking again.

"He changed. He became… someone else. Someone I didn't know, nor did I want to. Things happened and then a few weeks later, I'm working for you and moving to the other side of town. The end."

"Did he hit you?" There were plenty of things he could have asked her but his lips moved before the statement registered in his brain. Obviously, it was what he wanted to know. Personally, he knew Onigumo to be a dick. A ruthless person who went to means beyond cruelty to get what he wanted. Kagome was his woman at one point which meant possession was there.

"That's besides the point."

"Did he or did he not, Kagome?" He stood up again.

"Why does that matter?"

"It matters to me!"

"Why?!"

"Because I-" he stopped himself and turned around. He needed to calm down. "Just tell me." He tried again.

"Inuyasha, I really don't feel comfortable talking about it. It's my own private life and it's in the past anyways."

Inuyasha knew he had no claims into her life story yet but that didn't mean he wasn't still going to try. She was wounded and shaken up. Onigumo was not kind to her, at least not for the ending portion of their relationship. It was still unclear whether or not she actually broke it off with him or just ran off. By the way things were looking, it was most likely the latter.

"Are you alright, Inuyasha?" He never realized when she had gotten up from the bed and made her way over to him. Her hand was on his forehead checking his temp. "You feel warm. Do you need to lay down?"

"I can't stand it." He said.

"What?"

"I can't stand the thought of him touching you and treating you like that. I'm into you, Kagome. You really haven't noticed?"

She said nothing. His words were registering so he took the chance to push it.

"You're hot, Kagome. Even off the stage, you're gorgeous. Your smile, your skin, your hair, everything. I can't stop looking at you and I don't even want to. I'm not even trying to hide this shit either."

"Inuyasha, I can't-" She tried to move away from him but he took hold of her wrists and held her close to him.

"Can't what?"

"I can't do this again." She won't look at him.

"Be with me? You've never been with me before." His lips quirked.

"Maybe not but I've been with your kind. You guys with your stupid gangs and clubs and all your women. I can't do it again." She pushed away to no avail.

"I already told you, you've never been with me."

"It's the same thing" she groaned.

"It is not. I'm nothing like that spider monkey!" He yelled.

"That is not the argument here, Inuyasha."

"Yes, it is. Do you see me the same as him? Occupation aside."

"Of course I don't."

"Then give me a chance, Kagome."

"Inuyasha please.." She pleaded.

"Kagome I'm not the type to beg a girl here." He groaned like a whining child.

"Is that supposed to help your case?"

"Kagome- I am not going to pass you up." He held her gaze. He wanted her and she needed to see just how much. She sighed and rested her forehead against his chest. "Is this a yes?"

"No" she felt his growl.

"Is it a no?"

Silence.

"Do I get to kiss you?"

"Absolutely not. I am not easy." She looked at him.

"I never said you were."

"Glad you understand." She went back into her bed. "Also, I have said yes to nothing."

"Kagome. I'm not letting this go."

"Inuyasha. I just told you about the worst history I've had regarding relationships and you expect me to jump into something with you?"

"Yes?"

"No."

"I am not him!"

"I know that, Inuyasha. Believe me I do. You are nothing like him. I just can't do this right now."

"I get it. I kind of do but I'm not letting this go." He stood in front of her bed frame.

"Inuyasha."

"I'm serious."

He was. He wanted to be with her, badly. In many ways and in many positions but she was fucked up and it only pissed him off to know that it was Onigumo that was the cause. He wanted to know more but he wasn't going to get it out of her. This wasn't the entire story and though he knew it was only going to get worse, there was a need to know.

"I want you, Kagome."

"Really? I couldn't tell." She scoffed.

"I'm not joking. You'll want to be mine too, don't worry." He smirked. "Get some sleep. I'll be back to see you tomorrow." He moved towards the door.

"I'll be at work tonight." She looked at him.

"No, you won't. Stay here. I'll to pick you up early tomorrow to take you to lunch before rehearsal." He said. "And make sure you pack your things."

"My things?"

"You will be staying with me."

"Like hell I am!" She yelled.

 **Note: This chapter was more about getting certain interactions across. It feels quite full and to be honest it is longer and bigger than the others. Sorry if it seemed all over the place. It was just a point in the story where we sort of get things rolling for further on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I really liked that suggestion for Naraku's request from Talawolfgirl! Thank you, looking into a scene now! Enjoy(:**

"I was not asking you." He looked at her.

"Inuyasha. I already told you that I wasn't agreeing to be with you. So no, I am not going to your place."

"I know why you came here. I'm not stupid. Onigumo is my problem too. Finding out that he's looking for you is only making that problem more important to deal with. I can only protect you if you're near me, at all times. You are staying at my place."

"I am not something for you to protect."

"You are, whether you choose to or not. Pack things." And then he left.

* * *

"He's handsome."

"Who is?" Kagome asked. She was

"That new boss of yours"

"He's pretty cool. He said he has the new version of my ps system at his house and he'd show me anytime I wanted." Souta smiled.

"Did he now?"

"Did who what?" Shippo walked into the room. He gave a kiss on the forehead to everyone before sitting down.

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to check on her highness." He pointed his gaze on Kagome. "Couldn't even bother to unpack?" He looked at her boxes by the door and she blushed. Kaori laughed and Souta smirked. "What? Did I say something?"

"Kagome has found a new place to stay." Her mom answered.

"With a cool guy!" Souta yelled and Shippou finally looked at her.

"What now?"

"My um- my friend says he's going to help me out for a while." She looked away.

"What kind of friend stays in your room untill midnight?" Souta asked Kaori and she laughed again.

"And this friend? You know him long?" The interrogation begins.

"A month!" Souta replied and Kagome kicked him under the table.

"Don't you have school Souta?"

"He can stay and watch you fuss with me if he'd like?" Kaori suggested and the boy beamed. Any excuse to stay home was golden.

"Dear lord.." Kagome groaned.

"A month huh?"

"Shippo, don't start, please."

"How do you know him?" Completely ignored.

"He's her boss."

"Mom!"

"You have got to be kidding me, Kagome."

"I don't need a lecture, Shippo."

"So what, are you sleeping with him?"

"Are you really asking me this? If I was it wouldn't be your business regardless but I'm not! You know I'm not that kind of girl. Excuse me but I'll be in my room." She stood up and stormed out.

The nerve of him. To talk to her like that and to assume she would be that kind of woman. Regardless if she chose to be intimate with Inuyasha, it would be her choice. She was a grown woman who made her own decisions. Inuyasha wasn't even a horrible guy but Shippo didn't know that. Shippo didn't care.

"You shouldn't have done that." Kaori looked at Shippo.

"How else is she going to learn?"

"On her own, Shippo."

"So you're okay with her going through another crappy relationship?"

"This man is different, Shippo. We've met him."

"I'll believe it when I see it"

"And even then, you won't. Don't act like I don't know all of you. She's having enough trouble accepting new people as it is without you telling her the world is out to get her." she pointed at him.

"Sorry ma." He retreated.

"That's more like it. Now go make friends again." she smiled and waved him off. He chuckled and walked uostairs to Kagome's room. He knocked.

"Kagome?" Silence.  
"Kagooooome?"

"What do you want?"

"To talk."

"Your kind of talk or actually have a two way conversation this time?" He could hear her puffing her cheeks already and laughed.

"A conversation, Gome" The door opened and she sat back down on her bed. He sat down on her desk chair across from her.

"Hi" he said.

"Hello" she wouldn't look at him.

"I'm just worried about you, you know that. I hated Onigumo but you didn't. You kept vouching for him and pretending everything was okay until it got too horrible even for you. I wanted to kill him. I hated seeing you a mess all the time because of that guy. I don't want to see that again."

The sincerety in Shippo's voice couldn't be missed. She knew how he felt. When Kagome had first started seeing Onigumo, Shippo already wasn't having it. Shippo was a young man which meant he didn't live under a rock. He knew the name Onigumo the same way everyone else did. It was not a name you wanted to associate with. From the start, Shippo was against it and he made it very clear even to Onigumo. It was something they used to fight over, actually.

When things started to go south in the relationship, Kagome didn't tell Shippo. She didn't tell anyone. When Naraku started to act the way he did, she felt ashamed. Kagome had never been the person you can step on. She had never been the weak one among them. She always had a backbone and stood up for everyone around her, friend or not. But when everything changed with Naraku, she felt that way. Her strength was lost along with her voice. She had become afraid that if she said anything, they would look down on her for losing herself through all of this. When things came out and they all found out what she was thinking, boy did she get mouthfuls from everybody. Every single one of them chewed her out for ever thinking that way but a part of those thoughts never left her after that. She's been left with a certain insecurity and Shippo saw it close hand by living with her again. It only made his protection over her stronger, fatherly even. She loved him even more for it. He had a big heart that she was proud of.

"I know that, Shippo. I don't want to be back in that place. If it ever comes back to that I know well enough the signs now. But something about him is different. He isn't publicly kind and a sweet talker like Naraku was. He's a bit of a prick off the bat but spend some time with him and he is kind. He's the kind of guy to stay behind for hours just to drive you home. The kind to tell you how much you're on his mind and he can't stand it" She laughed to herself. Her cheeks were getting warm.

"If anything goes wrong Kagome."

"I know. I come running to you, little Shippo " She smiled.

"You're damn right" he walked over and hugged her.

"Do you have work?" She asked him.

"Took the day off."

"For me?"

"Or just ma's cooking." She slapped his arm.

"Yes yes, for you!" He defended himself. "Now let's make it worth my while by kicking Souta's butt in his own games."

* * *

"And you are?" Shippo rose his brow at Inuyasha.

The first meeting went the way anyone would expect it to. Both had demon in them. Add the fact that they were both men with a highly protective incentive over a resident of this home and eyes were blazing with testosterone. Shippo didn't like him. Inuyasha wasn't fond of Shippo. They stood there with somewhat puffed chests and tight jaws. It was like an animal show. Who can scare the other away first? Neither apparently. Evenly matched, it seemed.

"Shippo! Don't be rude" Kagome popped up from behind him and smacked him over the back of his head.

"What! Some weird looking guy comes to the door, what else am I supposed to say?" He whined.

"You say hi, can I help you. It's polite. Where are your manners? I know I taught them to you." She crossed her arms and Shippo pouted before looking back at the enemy.

"Can I help you" the bitter tone threw the manners out the window but Kagome knew that was all she was going to get from him. She finally looked for herself.

"Oh, Inuyasha."

"Hi there." A corner of his mouth lifted.

"Who's this?" Shippo turned to face Kagome with a look of question.

"Shippo this is Inuyasha, my boss. Inuyasha this is Shippo, my brother slash son for all intensive purposes." Inuyasha relaxed. So, it was just a brat from her family. He didn't have to kill anyone today.

"Is that Inuyasha? Oh, let him in!" Kaori called from the kitchen. Kagome took his arm and brought him inside much to Shippos dismay. "How are you dear?" Kaori greeted him.

"Good, just came to pick Kagome up"

"I'm so sorry she's causing you so much trouble"

"Mom!"

"What? You are. He's a very kind man to give you a safe place to stay. You better thank him right."

"I've got a few ideas.." Inuyasha smirked and Kaori laughed. Kagome was sure she heard Shippo gag too.

"I'm gonna go get my things"

"I'll help!" Shippo yelled before Inuyasha had the chance.

"Planning to spend my last seconds with me before I'm whisked away?" Kagome teased him as they ran up the stairs together.

"Even more if I can."

"Shippo. We've talked about this a hundred times today. First off, I have work and second, I'm going whether you like it or not. It's my decision."

"Why can't you ever just listen to me?"

"Because I'm older than you and smarter." She smiled playfully as she grabbed her last bag.

"Hardly" He teased, and they came back downstairs. Everyone gave her a last hug before she left with Inuyasha. Shippo following all the way to the car down the steps.

* * *

"He's a fun one" Inuyasha muttered as they were finally in the car, driving off.

"He's just protective. We have a small family, so we care for who's left." She gave him a small smile. They got to the club in time for her rehearsal. He walked her all the way to the locker room and even dropped her stuff off for her.

"You're being too nice now. I'm about to go back to my mom's." She teased.

"You wouldn't dare." His eyes challenged her.

"Then stop treating me like some precious cargo! I can take care of myself." She glared.

"Too bad because you are precious cargo. Get used to the treatment." He kissed her forehead instinctively before walking away. He turned around for a second when he forgot something.

"I almost forgot! Kouga's gonna be around you girls all day. I trust him the most with your lives. Miroku will be watching too. Kouga will take everyone home tonight, let them know."

"They won't like that." She yelled as he turned and walked on.

"Too bad! I'm protecting what's mine now!" He winked and disappeared.

"Pssssst!" A sound went through the hall and she turned to find three sets of eyes staring at her through the crack of the locker room door.

"I see I have some explaining to do." She laughed as they pulled her inside.

"You damn straight. What the hell was all that?" Sango started first.

"Talk." Ayame.

"Now" Rin pushed her down on the couch. She stared up at all them and couldn't help but laugh. She took some time to explain everything from her leaving her house to Inuyasha showing up and his speech of adoration for the girl and how he now claims her as his. It was really a short story but with the girl's reactions, it took forever. She told them about Kouga and of course, Sango wasn't too happy about being protected. Rin didn't care too much and Ayame seemed a little excited about it. They practice for about two hours before taking their rest in the dance room.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming in!" Kouga walked in and Ayame sat up in her spot on the floor with the rest of them.

"Hey Kouga" Kagome spoke for them.

"You dance in an hour, right?"

"Yea."

"Lemme know when you're ready because I'm walking you to the back to go on. I got you girls now." He winked and went back outside.

"We need to throw Rin a party." Ayame said.

"We do?"

"You do?" Rin was confused.

"Why?"

"For getting us a job in male heaven." Ayame fell back on the ground playfully and they all laughed before going off to get ready. They walked over with Kouga right on time and went up to dance. This dance felt like more to Kagome. She had skipped a day and really missed it. This was her getting back to that place. Once her light hit her for some reason she only saw one person. Normally she never even saw this part of the club, but her eyes were drawn to it the whole time she was in her cage. It was Inuyasha. Sitting in his usual lounge chair in his office section, eyeing her the whole night. The look he gave was lustful, almost demonic. It only made her dance harder as if she were just dancing for him. She could see people try to gain his attention, but he wouldn't look away from her. When that happened, she would smirk in her cage and she knew he caught it and laughed with her. She danced for him and he paid attention to nothing else.

 **Note: A short chapter but I'm feeling like updating a lot tonight sooooo. Also, I'm revising a few things that I already have written which is why I'm posting more tonight.**


End file.
